dragcavefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wiwerna Ognia Piekielnego (Hellfire Wyvern)
Wiwerny Ognia Piekielnego (ang. Hellfire Wyverns zostały wydane 1 kwietnia 2010 wraz z Wiwernami Jasnopierśnymi, Gadoptakami Pieśni Słońca, Strażnikami Natury i smokami Mgławicowymi jako część wydania "Mod Mayhem". Charakteryzują się różnymi opisami dla piskląt samicy i samca, są jedną z nielicznych ras je posiadających. Samice mają wyższy status od samców. Od czasu wydania z okazji Siódmych Urodzin, z krzyżowania Wiwerny Ognia Piekielnego i Smoka Koniowego można uzyskać Konia Piekielnego. Oficjalne opisy Jajo (Egg) "This egg radiates the heat of a fell flame." To jajo promieniuje żarem dzikiego ognia. Pisklę (Hatchling) "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. This hatchling seems to be filled with a fell, inner flame." Ohh... To jest urocze smoczątko. To pisklę zdaje się być pełne dzikiego, wewnętrznego ognia. Dorastające Pisklę (Mature Hatchling) Plik:Female.png "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. This hatchling seems to be filled with a fell, inner flame. And look! Its wings have grown, and it's become bigger, more aggressive, and much hotter." Ohh... To jest urocze smoczątko. To pisklę zdaje się być pełne dzikiego, wewnętrznego ognia. I spójrz! Urosły mu skrzydła, a ono samo stało się większe, agresywniejsze i znacznie gorętsze. Dorastające Pisklę (Mature Hatchling) Plik:Male.png "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. This hatchling seems to be filled with a fell, inner flame. And look! Its wings have grown, and it's become rather vicious and wary of others of its kind." Ohh... To jest urocze smoczątko. To pisklę zdaje się być pełne dzikiego, wewnętrznego ognia. I spójrz! Urosły mu skrzydła, a ono samo stało się dość złośliwe i wystrzega się smoków swojej rasy. Dorosły (Adult) "Hellfire Wyverns are so named for their foul tempers and fiery visages. Their social structure places all females above all males, due to superior physical characteristics and violent dispositions. Forced subservience of the males causes them to become vicious, petty, antisocial, and passive-aggresive compared to the aggressive and social females. However, orphaned hatchlings raised by foster parents of another species can develop surprisingly even tempers and mellow dispositions, proving that their defining unpleasant nature is, in fact, a learned behavior." Wiwerny Ognia Piekielnego nazywają się tak przez swój wstrętny charakter i płomienny wygląd. W ich hierarchii społecznej samice stoją ponad samcami ze względu na dominujące cechy fizyczne i gwałtowne usposobienie. Wymuszona uległość samców czyni je okrutnymi, małostkowymi, anty-społecznymi i pasywnie agresywnymi w porównaniu z wojowniczymi i towarzyskimi smoczycami. Osierocone pisklęta wychowane przez rodziców innej rasy mogą jednak rozwinąć w sobie zaskakujące zrównoważenie i łagodność. Dowodzi to, że ich zdefiniowana nieprzyjemna natura jest w rzeczywistości zachowaniem wyuczonym. Autorzy Ikonek *JereduLevenin (Wszystkie) Ikonki 'Etapy wykluwania się jajka' Dodatkowe informacje Tak swoje smoki opisała na forum JereduLevenin: Cóż, społeczeństwo tych Wiwern bazowałam luźno na hienach cętkowanych. U hien cętkowanych najniższa samica stoi powyżej najwyższego samca. Stwierdziłam - zważając na to, jak sentymentalne wydają się być smoki - że miałoby to większy wpływ na psychikę całego gatunku niż miałoby u innych zwierząt, bo smoki mają takie mózgi, że mogą nad tym rozmyślać. Samce Hellfire po prostu nie są na tyle silne, by móc się bronić przed swoimi większymi, zastraszającymi siostrami. LOL Poza tym ich geny wywołują temperament prowadzący do całych tych spięć, ale złośliwość jest wyuczana. Wychowane w samotności, a nie w grupie, adoptowane Wiwerny Ognia Piekielnego nie wyrastają na zwierzęta paskudne, jak ich dzikie rodzeństwo. Wciąż jednak pozostają drażliwe i agresywne. Ale tego było trochę zbyt wiele jak na opis. Zgaduję, że brzmi to trochę jak klasyczna historia o toksycznym związku, co? LOL en:Hellfire Wyvern Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Mod Mayhem Kategoria:Smoki niepospolite Kategoria:JereduLevenin Kategoria:Wiwerny Kategoria:Wulkan